Obsessed
by animelover099
Summary: You were his obsession. He didn't know when it started or how, but he just knew he had to make you his. You belonged to another, but he didn't care. He would do anything to make you his ...Even if it meant getting Kojuro out of the way (Kojuro) X (You) X (Masamune)


:) Hey everyone! I dunno how this idea came in my head, but here you go!

* * *

You walked around the Date manor, humming a tune softly as your hands played with the beautiful flowers arrayed in the garden. Your thoughts drifted away to think about the man who you loved.

Kojuro.

The two of you met once the young dragon had conquered Oshu. You were in the rice fields, minding your own business while carrying your basket of rice, when you suddenly bumped into Kojuro. All your hard work fell into the water, and you hastily said a sorry as you tried to gather the scattered rice. You didn't expect Kojuro to bend down and help you, and you defiantly didn't expect to see him the next day. He even went up to you and began to talk to you. He did it again the next day, and the next day…When finally feelings began to develop. Your relationship went to the next level, and not too long after you were now engaged to the handsome man after dating for around a year.

You giggled softly to yourself, and twirled your piece of hair around you finger, biting you lip softly as you thought about what it will be like to be a wife. However, you did not notice a certain someone watching you from afar.

Masamune leaned against his opened door frame to casually watch you. He was always watching you. He did not even know when this infatuation started. Maybe it was when Kojuro brought you to his house one day to eat dinner with him. Maybe it was when you told him that he was a good leader, and that you were very happy to be one of his people. Masamune's heart beat picked up its pace when he saw you twirl a strand of hair on your finger. It wasn't fair. Why did you belong to Kojuro?

"(Name)."

Your eyes brightened with happiness, and immediately you turned to jump in the arms of Kojuro. Your fiancée laughed and picked you up, spinning you once before planting a passionate kiss upon your lips.

"Koj your back." You couldn't help but grin wildly, slipping your hand into his own.

"Didn't I tell you I won't be long?"

You laughed and nodded, before you both began to walk towards your home. But all the while you couldn't help but look around because you felt someone watching you. Your eyes landed on Masamune, who looked rather...jealous? You shook off the feeling, and flashed him a smile while you used your free hand to wave at him before turning back around to talk to Kojuro.

It wasn't fair. Why did you love Kojuro but not him? Was it because you were older than him and he was too young? You were only 4 years older than he was. Masamune's eye narrowed, mentally wishing that Kojuro would disappear for awhile so that he could court you into loving him. He was the hero...so why didn't you love him?

~.~

"Next, I need some flowers and a few decorations for the ceiling." You spoke to yourself, while you glanced around at all the different flowers. You walked down the aisle that held all the different kinds of flowers the land had to offer. Crossing your arms in a thoughtful manner, you stared at all the different colors that the roses had to offer."Hmm, which one should I order?"

"White roses."

"Ah that's a great idea!" you snapped your fingers, and picked up the thorn less flower. You turned to thank the man who assisted you, to only see Masamune smirking at your happy reaction.

"Masamune-sama, ha-ha thank you!"

"No problem. Anything for you."

Your smile twitched a little, not really liking the fact that your heart actually sped up when he said that to you.

"What are you doing here Masamune-sama?"

"Just thought I'll help you out…since I was bored."

You nodded and turned around, fingering the petals of the rose in your hand.

"I love flowers."

"Heh, I know you do." Masamune recalled watching you in his garden playing with flowers.

"Hmm, why did you choose the white rose?"

"It suits you."

Yes, the white rose so pure and innocent. Just like you domineer. This only fueled Masamune's desire to have you to himself even more. You were too pure, and beautiful to not be with him.

You glanced back at Masamune and gave a warm smile, "Haha, you really think so?"

Taking advantage of this opportunity Masamune leaned in close to your ear from behind you. You felt his body so close to yours, you could even feel his breath fanning your neck as he towered over you. Masamune moved your hair away from your right ear and very suggestively whispered to you, "_**I know so**_."

Shivers ran down your spine. Something told you to get out of there and fast. You nervously stepped to the side to avoid any more contact with him while offering a weak smile at his smirking face. Wanting to get away from him, you told Masamune that you were going to order the white roses as he suggested. But as you made your way to the counter, you felt Masamune follow as well.

Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I think Masamune is…acting a little strange.

"Ah Masamune-san how are you today and the fair (name) is here as well!" The counter man, grinned wildly at the two of you.

"I'd like to order this type flower please, ."

"Yes yes, of course (name)."

During the process of ordering the white roses, you could not help but shake the feeling that Masamune was staring right at you. It was almost as if he was leering, ready to pounce on you any second. After placing your order, gave the single rose in your hand to you for free and left to aid another customer. Turning you were about to tell Masamune that you will be leaving now, but were cut short when he yanked the flower from your hand. You blinked, as you watched him run his fingers through your hair before placing the flower in it. Feeling yourself becoming flushed, you swallowed nervously, and felt him cup your chin in his powerful hand.

"Perfect."

"…M-Masamune-sama. I… I have to get going now."

You backed up, a weak smile displayed on your face, before bowing and hurriedly left the place.

Masamune couldn't help but let a smirk run across his face as he watched you retreat. You were so cute when you were embarrassed. He loved the way your face would redden at his actions, and the way you would stutter because you were nervous. You looked so perfect with that flower in your hair, and he could only imagine what you would look like in a revealing white dress. His heart picked up its pace while he made his way out of the door. Soon you would be his flower, forever.

As you hurriedly made your way back home, you felt very confused with Masamune's actions lately. You didn't like how he was touching you, or the fact that he could easily do it. You didn't like the look that he always gives you…or the fact that your heart wouldn't stop skipping beats.

~.~

"Hey, captain can I ask you something?"

"Huh? What is it?"

The entire army was sitting around a long table, enjoying dinner together that happened every once in a while. You were sitting right next to Kojuro, who was sitting at Masamune's right side. Masamune was sitting at the head of the table, lazily eating his food, but kept his eye on you.

How can anyone be as beautiful as you? Not only did your appearance have a stunning look, the personality you had was just amazing and for a bonus your body was voluptuously delicious to look at. At that thought his eye fell towards your chest, having the desire to rip open your dress to suckle on your nipples and make you scream his name. But his thoughts were cut short as soon as a solider started talking to him.

"What kind of women do you like?"

The room got quiet as all eyes turned towards the young captain, whose eye immediately locked with your own. You smiled at him, before placing some rice into your mouth.

"I like older women."

For some reason your heart jumped as soon as you heard the young dragon, say that. You even glanced up quickly to only lock eyes with him again.

"Really captain?!"

"Yeah…they're sexy."

Your face reddened and you quickly looked away. You didn't know why, but you felt like Masamune was directing that towards you. One more time, you looked up only to find Masamune staring at you again! What's going on with him? Feeling embarrassed you self-cautiously leaned on Kojuro's shoulder to find some sort of a safe ground.

"Well, captain that's a surprise! But older women are sexy aha."

Most of the men at the table agreed, laughing with one another. Kojuro even let out a chuckle, before sliding an arm around your waist.

You still could feel Masamune's eye on you. What the hell was going on…? Come to think of it, you have been noticing Masamune appearing almost everywhere you went. Or maybe you were just being paranoid..? You cleared your throat and excuse yourself politely from the table. Stepping outside , your skin was caressed gently by the cool, summer breeze.

"What's going on…? Maybe I had something on my face ha-ha…" you shivered despite not feeling cold at all, but shook off the thought of Masamune's stares. Maybe he wasn't talking about me.

"…Masamune and I aren't even that close. We barley talk to one another. Besides, he would_ never_ betray Kojuro. Haha, I'm so crazy." You smiled comically at yourself, and shook you head.

With that thought in mind, you confidently went back into the supper room with all the men.

Masamune saw you coming back in with that gorgeous smile on your face. You were much too beautiful to behold. You sat down again beside Kojuro and leaned back into his right-eye.

Soon that will be me, I'll make sure of it.

Masamune was going to have you one way or the other. He watched Kojuro leaned back against you, even flirtatiously whispering in your ear something that made your face flush in red. Masamune watched you give Kojuro a look, only to have him laugh and pinch your cheek telling you that you were "so cute". At that moment, Masamune decided that he was going to make you his.

**…Even if it meant getting Kojuro out of the way.**


End file.
